Kickin It On Everest
by jordan.honeycutt.7
Summary: Jack and Kim are climbing Mount Everest! Are they up for the challenge or will the weather stop their chances?


Jack's POV:

This is it. I'm getting on a plane to go to the Himalayas. Kim is with me and she will be with me all the way. "Jack, I love you," my mom says. "I love you too mom," I say smiling at her. "Jack, I love you son. Go get em," dad says to me. "I love you too dad, I say and hug both of them. Kim is finishing her goodbyes and I wait for her. This is going to be the craziest four months of our lives. Mount Everest is the biggest challenge in the world, literally the biggest with a height of over twenty nine thousand feet. Kim walks up to me and I take her hand. "You ready?" I say. "Ready as I'll ever be," she answers. I kiss her and we walk hand in hand into the plane. The pilot and stewardess greet us, "How are you today Mr. Brewer?" I answer, "I'm feeling good." "That's gonna change quick," he jokes back. "I'm ready," Kim says. "That's good Ms. Crawford. We'll be taking off in about twenty minutes. Feel free to make yourself comfortable." We both nod and the pilot goes to the front of the plane. It's a two hour flight to Los Angeles and then around sixteen hours to Kathmandu, Nepal. That's the first leg of this trip. Then around a six to eight day walk into the Himalayan Mountains. The altitude is so high that we have to get acclimated to it. That means our body gets used to surviving with less oxygen. That is what the six day trip is supposed to help do. We'll get to Everest Base Camp in about three weeks. The company sponsoring us wants us to stay in Nepal for a couple of days. That should help get used to the oxygen. We're going about a month ahead of the climbing season to get acclimated. Kim and I are going to double summit. There are two faces to the mountain. One is in Nepal and the other in China. The first way we're going is through Nepal and over into China. Then we are going back. The climbing season is from around March to June. Our permit allows us to stay until June 1st. After that we head back and have to wait another year. Kim returned from Otai as an accomplished rock climber and I had to climb a lot to work as a spy so we decided to have a competition. First one up the side of Mount Seaford wins. We tied and a climbing company watching us decided to sponsor us. The plane takes off and Kim takes my other hand. "You ready for the impossible?" she asks. I nod and she falls asleep on me.

-2 Hours Later in Los Angeles-

Jack's POV:

I step off the plane and stretch my legs a bit. The next sixteen hours are going to be the longest of my life. Kim steps out with me and we head to the airport terminal. I turn around and yell, "Thank you" to the pilot. He nods and waves. I walk off with Kim and we go to the terminal for the flight to Nepal. I read up a little more on Everest and the biggest challenge is going to be oxygen. Kim and I find our terminal and board the plane.

Kim's POV:

As Jack and I board our plane I notice there seems to be a lot of climbers. I look at him and he explains, "We're not the only ones getting an early start on our climb." I nod and we take a seat. All the rows are two seats. Jack and I take the back seats and hold hands. "How old are you kids?" a man asks us. He looks to be about twenty five or so. "We're both eighteen," I answer. He smiles, "First climb then huh?" We nod and he laughs, "You've still got the new guy smell." I smile a little bit. That's what I told Jack when we first met. He holds his hand and shakes both mine and Jack's. "The name is Jamie. I'm the co-leader on this expedition. Nice to meet your guys. " He sits back in his seat and eventually falls asleep. I feel my phone vibrate and I take it out. I need to put some music on anyway. It's a text from Rudy. He says to be careful and go and set a record. I smile at that and put it back away. I lean back and fall asleep.

15 Hours Later

Katmandu, Nepal

Jack's POV:

We finally arrive in Katmandu. A driver pulls up to us and takes our luggage. We arrive at the Hotel Yak and Yeti. We check in and go to our separate rooms. "I'll see you in a bit ok?" I say to Kim. She nods and I step into the room. I turn the tv on and basketball is on. The Spurs are beating the Lakers 120-115 but the announcers are speaking in Chinese. I pull my phone and check the time. It's amazing what having a smartphone will do. It's currently 1:30 in the morning and I'm wide awake. The jet leg is terrible. I got a phone that will work internationally at a slightly higher rate and text Kim. I say goodnight and that I love her. I fall asleep a few minutes later oddly enough.

-The Next Morning-

Jack's POV:

I am awakened in the morning by a hard knock on my door. It's Kim and she yells, "Jack! We need to be downstairs to meet our team in thirty minutes!" I hear her walk off and look at my phone. It's 9:30! I hop in the shower and get out quickly. I run downstairs and make it to the lobby with five minutes to spare. "Told you he wouldn't be late," Kim says to the man we met on the plane. "Hi, I'm Spencer Alexander. I'm the mission leader. I believe we've met." We shake hands and we all sit down at this huge table. "Jack, Kim, this is your team. That's Tom. He's a Sherpa. Frank, he's a technical climber. He'll help you climb. There are a few more people coming along in a few days. They have already acclimated to the air so they can come a few days late." We all shake hands and sit down to eat. "Our first plan of action is to acclimate to the higher altitude. That will partly prepare you for Everest." We all nod and keep eating. "One final word, I want you all to get plenty of rest these next few days. It's going to be a hard climb. We have lots of time and resources. Let's get this done."

AN:I wrote this a while back but I hit some writer's block so it's getting published for now.


End file.
